Accidentes
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: A lo contrario de lo que muchos piensan, Sasuke no besó a Ino por un accidente, él solo lo eligió. [SasuIno OneShot]


**Título: Accidentes.**

**Autora: _Goth-Punk88_**

**Serie: Naruto.**

**Género: Romance – Humor**

**Pareja: SasuIno.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.. ¬¬

**A/N's: **Ehm.. diría que este fic toma lugar en el futuro, unos cuantos años después de que Sasuke 'regrese' a Konoha.. la edad exacta de los personajes no la sé.. que se yo.. supongo que deben estar en los veintitantos.. :-/

Cualquier OCCness, gomen ne! TT pero nunca he visto Naruto..xD y todo lo que sé es gracias a lo que he leído y a que me he pillado algunos capítulos.. como 2 xD

**Summary: **A lo contrario de lo que muchos piensan, Sasuke no besó a Ino por un accidente, él solo lo eligió. SasuIno One-Shot

* * *

**Accidentes **

- -

En la vida de Ino, han habido muchos accidentes.

Más de los que ella misma puede contar.

Pero cuando lo conoció, supo que él no seria uno de ellos.

En la vida de Sasuke, habían habido aún más accidentes,

Itachi siendo el mayor de ellos,

Y cuando la conoció a ella, pensó que ella sería otro más.

Pero se había equivocado.

Ino, consideraba su rivalidad con Sakura un accidente, y posiblemente el haberse hecho amiga de ella en primer lugar fue uno también, pero ella prefería no pensar en eso.

Sasuke, consideraba el hecho de que la rubia se le guindara encima un fastidioso accidente, accidente que comenzó a gustarle en un momento que él todavía no podía identificar.

Algunas veces, Ino no sabía que pensar.

No sabia si considerar sus sentimientos por él, como otro accidente más para su siempre creciente lista, o si añadirlos en su lista de aciertos..

Estaba confundida, porque sus sentimientos por él más allá de otorgarle felicidad, le estaban dando tristeza, frustración y rabia..

Y ella odiaba esos sentimientos.

Los odiaba tanto como odiaba la flojera de Shikamaru o los malos hábitos alimenticios de Chouji..

Afortunadamente, él tomó esa decisión por ella.

En otras, era Sasuke quién no sabía que pensar.

En ocasiones, encontraba que sus sentimientos por ella eran motivo de alegría, y pensaba, que al fin había hecho algo bueno con su vida..

En otros, pensaba que eran una pérdida de tiempo, y que lo alejaban de su objetivo principal..

Que lo distraían y lo hacían pensar en tonterías..

En cosas sin sentido..

Pero al final, terminó tomando una decisión,

Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, cuando Sasuke besó a Ino no fue un accidente,

Él no se resbalo y cayó sobre sus labios, como pensó Naruto.

Tampoco estaba en un momento de demencia, como dijo Kiba.

Y mucho menos se encontraba bajo un hechizo de Ino, como insistió en predicar Sakura.

No, él solo se acercó a ella, y él solo unió sus labios a los suyos.

Y su sorpresa fue tan grande como la de la propia Ino.

Tampoco fue un accidente el que Ino haya estado tan feliz por la demostración de afecto por parte de Sasuke, que haya cometido un error y el Kunai que originalmente tenía como destino el árbol, haya aterrizado en el trasero de Shikamaru..

Bueno, talvez eso **_si_** fue un accidente.

Pero Ino piensa que posiblemente fue su subconsciente el que desvió el kunai..

No fue un accidente el que haya sido Sasuke quién iniciara la relación, y que haya sido Ino la que finalmente la formalizara, encargándose de decirles a todos, que ella y Sasuke eran más que amigos, y que el Uchiha se le había declarado.

Cosa que nunca pasó realmente.

Pero no fue un accidente el que el Uchiha nunca lo haya desmentido.

Después de todo, eso facilitaba las cosas.,

No fue un accidente el que el Uchiha haya terminado en la cama de la Yamanaka, lo que **_sí_** fue un accidente fueron las consecuencias..

Ino nunca pensó que tendría que retirarse de su vida como Shinobi tan pronto..

Nunca pensó que tendría que abandonar su recién adquirida posición como ANBU..,

Sasuke nunca pensó que tendría que convertirse en un padre de familia..

Y mucho menos pensó que tendría que levantarse en las madrugadas para cumplir los extraños antojos de su esposa..

Y es que a veces, la vida como una familia cansaba más que el ser una máquina asesina bajo el servicio de la Hokage..

A veces, Ino tiene sus dudas acerca de la vida que eligió..

A veces, es Sasuke quién duda de haber tomado la decisión correcta..

Pero mientras ven al chiquillo de negros cabellos, tez blanca, y grandes y azules ojos repletos de vida, reír alegremente..

Sus miradas se cruzan por un instante, y recuerdan que valió la pena..

Y ambos piensan, que no fue un accidente...

Y que nunca lo sería.

- -

**Fin**

* * *

Como me está pasando últimamente, no se de donde salió este Drabble xD

Y tampoco se parece en nada a como salió en mi cabeza..

Pero no estoy molesta con el resultado.. :-p aunque el final no me cuadra mucho...¬¬ --

Ahh!.. y con respecto a lo del beso entre Sasuke e Ino.. ehm.. no me pregunten xD, talvez Kiba tenía razón y Sasuke si estaba en un momento de demencia xD

Y espero que no haya sido tan fastidioso el que se haya repetido tanto la palabra 'accidente'...:-/ es que era necesario para el desarrollo del fic xD

Onegai, no se vallan sin dejarme un Review..!

Cualquier cosa **excepto** **Flames** será realmente apreciado.. :-P

Por cierto.. tengo como 10 fics de SasuIno.. D si están interesados en que los publique, díganmelo en sus Reviews :-D

Ja ne!


End file.
